Aishiteru
by WaitingForYesterday
Summary: Kyo contemplates his thoughts on a certain someone... Onesided Kyoru oneshot


Yay for Kyoru fluffiness! I don't have much to say, except I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Laughter as soft and pleasant as the tinkling of bells filtered through the warm air. The light breeze played with long strands of chestnut colored hair, swirling them around the face of the delicately beautiful girl they belonged to. Her smile broadened, and she giggled again as she put her hands down to her thighs to keep her ruffled pink skirt from being lifted by the wind. 

"Tohru! This is a good spot over here!" The rabbit was literally bouncing with excitement as he pointed out a patch of grass where the cloth could be spread.

"Okay!" she replied, enthusiastic as always. She hurried to follow the cheerful boy, and Yuki, Kyo, and Haru followed. Uo and Hana were between their friend and Momiji, now waiting for her to catch up. "Isn't it a great day for a picnic?" She asked the other girls excitedly.

"Yes, Tohru-kun," Saki replied in her calm voice as she absently twirled the handle of her black lace parasol, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Here!" Momiji pointed again, more specific this time. "Set it up right here!" It was perfect - a clear, open spot under the shade of a wide tree.

"Yo, boys! Hurry it up, will ya?" Uo barked to the remaining three, two of which were lugging the picnic baskets and blanket. They got close enough within a few short moments, and immediately started laying out the red plaid blanket. Kyo stood to the side and tried his best to appear uninterested. Tried his best to hide the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was beautiful, of course, psychically. Slender figure, sparkling eyes that shone when she laughed, and a perfect smile. But there was so much more than that. There was her unending kindness, the way she always put others above herself. She had showed that kindness to everyone in her life, he would assume, but most importantly…to him.

She was the first person to make him feel like he had any sort of worth whatsoever. Even though he was as spiteful as possible at first and repeatedly tried to push her away, she never left. She had stayed by his side, always, whether he liked it or not. Insisted that it was still possible to be loved, even being the cat. And even when she had seen his true form, she remained the same. She didn't run, or call him a monster, or say she didn't want to see him again. Instead, she asked him to come back home. _Begged_ him not to leave. He never could have predicted that reaction.

"Oh! You made onigiri, Tohru!" The rabbit exclaimed, briefly jerking the cat out of his thoughts. He was seated by the picnic basket and holding a rice ball proudly in the air.

"Yep!" Tohru replied from where she was sitting between her two oldest friends. "With umeboshi in the middle!"

"_There's an amazing umeboshi on your back, Kyo-kun"_

"I'm sure they're delicious, Honda-san," Yuki said with his princely smile. He then took two - one for himself, and the other he handed to Haru.

"_Sohma-kun is wonderful. Kyo-kun is wonderful too." _

Her voice played itself in his head again. It was amazing how easily he could remember so much of what she said. It was just that important to him. Kyo silently sighed, more out of longing than sadness. He was still standing a ways back, as if hesitant to join, but that allowed him to easily slip back into his thoughts. His reminiscence.

Just…the way she had always been there for him. The way her smile broke through his heart, though hardened it was. And the way she was always so cheerful…so perpetually happy. That joy, _her_ joy, gave him reason enough to live. Despite being the cat, despite being the outcast, despite being locked up in a few short years…he would live for her.

If anyone ever upset that girl's happiness, if anyone _ever_ hurt her… He swore he would kill them. She could light up his entire world with a single smile or laugh, and if anybody ever took that from her - from him - they wouldn't live to see another day. Not after he found them.

"Hey, Orangey, you gonna stand there all day or get your butt over here?" He glared at the Yanki to cover up his surprise, along with the fact that he _was_ genuinely irritated at her for drawing attention to him. The whole group was staring. He had half a mind to pick a fight with her, but Tohru's expectant gaze stopped him from doing so.

"Tch." He walked over to them and plopped down with his arms crossed. He chose the only other seat on the blanket that was available, in the corner behind Hanajima. _Great, I'm sitting by Poison Wave Girl_.

"Here, Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled brightly as she twisted around to give him one of her hand-made onigiri. He tried to stop it, but had a feeling that he couldn't suppress the smile that was spreading across his face. He was suddenly embarrassed when he felt at least two pairs of eyes besides Tohru's on him.

"Thanks," he muttered, accepting it and quickly looking away. Eventually, he felt their attention dissipate. Except for one, who was still staring at him. She scooted back some, and gracefully turned to look at him. "Um…hi?" he asked after several moments of awkward silence. She just continued staring, unblinking. Kyo looked out of the corner of his eye to see if anyone else was noticing. They weren't. "Hello?" Was she even hearing him? "What do you want?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Kyo's breath hitched in his throat, taken completely off guard.

"Wh-what?" Now he was glad for everyone's lack of attention. She just continued to look at him, and her expression said everything she needed to: _"You heard me."_ Sighing, he stared down at the rice ball in his hand, mulling it over. He refused to look up when he finally thought of the answer. Instead, he just bit into the food, chewed quietly, and swallowed, hoping with all his might that Hanajima would stop staring.

But he guessed it didn't matter. Even though he hated the thought, it was probably written all over his face.

_ Of course I love her… _

_ How could I not? _

* * *

So...what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know, please! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
